


Panic

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, warning for panic attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: #96 with Hotch and a young reader.





	

I’ve been known to have panic attacks, being in the FBI has both helped and made it worse. I was able to graduate high school and get my masters in Forensic Criminology. I joined the FBI at the ripe age of 23.

It didn’t take long for me to get into the BAU but I did work my ass off to actually got in.

Everyone was really nice and supportive. This was useful as one case we got involved women my age, height, and exact features to be tortured then murdered. I had to excuse myself before Hotch had us leave for the plane because I could feel the panic attack coming in.

I had barely closed the door before it was opened again and Hotch was there. He put his hand on my elbow and gently took me to his office.

“The victimology?” He asked and all I could do was nod.

I looked at the floor, trying but failing to control my breathing. I looked at Hotch and opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. It was about a minute before I could speak again.

“I’m scared of going, I mean what if the unsub finds me. I work in law enforcement, I have the same,” I speak at about a mile a minute but paused before speaking again. “The same facial structure and features.”

“Take a deep breath,” He said putting his hands on my forearms and run his hands up and down my forearms so I wouldn’t move my arms as much. “We can have you be with someone at all times, so you don’t have to worry.”

And soon enough, I closed my eyes and just focused on his hands that were still running up and down my arms and I calmed down.

“I would love that.” I said as I opened my eyes.


End file.
